The invention is directed to a backplane wiring for plug devices having receptacle chambers for contact springs for plugging onto the contact blades of a wiring backplane, whereby each of the plug devices is rigidly connected to an assembly piece PC board.
In assembly cabinets, such backplane wirings serve the purpose of connecting the individual assemblies to one another. Known backplane wirings have a basic grid of 2.5 mm in which the contact blades are arranged on the board. The individual contact blades are connected to one another with a multilayer arrangement. In many instances, a plugging of assemblies is also possible on both sides of the wiring backplane. In order to guarantee a full use of the wiring backplane, the individual plug devices are in very tight proximity to one another due to the high plug-in point density of the contact blades. Both capacitative as well as inductive couplings between the individual plug devices can thus arise, the transmission quality of the electrical signals to be transmitted being thereby deteriorated and misconnections on the individual assemblies potentially arising.